


One of those nights

by yekatracyna



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yekatracyna/pseuds/yekatracyna
Summary: Aquaria is whiny and alone watching the season 10 premiere and realizes she might have a thing for Miz Cracker.





	One of those nights

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I, a die hard Katya fan writing Aquaria and Miz Cracker as my first ever fanfic? No idea.
> 
> I'm very new to writing, and English is not my first language, also I'm horrible at having an actual plot. And you can definitely tell that here, but I feel like if I don't post stuff, I'll never get better.

Aquaria was sitting in bed watching the first episode of season 10. She still had trouble believing that she had actually made it. Obviously, she used to whine about being to young to compete and she would’ve slayed the competition even years ago, but being in the workroom with queens like Mayhem, who had been auditioning for Drag Race since before she was even in in High School- well it gave her a bit of a reality check. She liked to think the filming had matured her bit. She had acted so entitled before, no wonder everyone thought she was a bitch.

Watching the first episode alone in her bed with no intention of meeting up with anyone afterwards certainly wasn’t how she imagined her first time being on TV, but oh well. She didn’t even really mind that much, she didn’t remember all of the stuff she had said in front of the cameras, but especially towards the first episodes, she was sure that there was some shit.

Overall she was okay with how she saw herself portrayed. She didn’t seem to get quite the villain edit she expected, but of course this was only the episode, Untucked was yet to come. In the end, she had made it out of season 10 being friends or at least being friendly with everyone, but you sure know how they love some drama.

When the episode finally got to the point were she accused Miz Cracker of copying her, she couldn’t help but cringe. Damn she sure went in thinking she was all that.

The Vixen was her absolute least favorite person on the season, and she got mad at her all over again when she heard her say that Cracker faked it all the way to season 10. That was never what Aquaria had meant to say. To be honest she had gotten as much inspo from Cracker as Cracker had from her, back then she just wanted some screen time.

But she got so much closer to Cracker as filming had progressed and she had felt so sorry for the snarky comments. The two had been kind of friends before, but that had been very work related, usually just shoots or shows, rarely a drink afterwards, and then they stopped being in contact all together. But in off set during season 10 Aquaria had seen a side of Cracker she’d never known, a more vulnerable one, and as far as Aquaria was concerned, they were better friends now than they’d ever been before. Maybe Cracker  her favorite person in the entire cast. Yeah, she most definitely was.

Even though they’d gotten so close, Aquaria had heard barely anything from Cracker since filming had ended. She obviously still saw her Instagrams and heard people gush about her shows, but if Aquaria was being honest, she had expected to hear more from her. But well, maybe it was like those friends from summer camp you never saw again. After all, it’s not Aquaria had bothered to text any of her sisters.

Aquaria went to check her phone and looked at her messages. She was anxious to see how people would react to her, but she didn’t feel quite ready for possible Instagram shitstorm yet. Sharon seemed proud of her, and a whole bunch of her other friends congratulating her. She didn’t really feel like responding to anyone though. Things were also going wild in the season 10 group chat but Aquaria just didn’t feel like engaging.

Then, there was a message that caught her eye. Speaking of the devil, she thought, it was a message from Cracker, with a picture attached.

Aquaria smiled. It was a picture of the look Aquaria had accused her of copying with the caption:

**Cracker**

_BITCH THEY LITERALLY LOOK NOTHING ALIKE. U DIDN’T INVENT YELLOW LATEX_

Aquaria was still thinking about what to reply when a second message came in.

**Cracker**

_Anyways what have u been up to? I didn’t see u at the viewing party_

**Aquaria**

_Nah I watched at home. Crying about not being the new miss thing_

Aquaria wondered if this would be a weird time to be kinda serious, after all they never really texted, but now seemed as good a time as any.

**Aquaria**

_Cracker? You know I don’t agree with any of the stuff Vixen said right?_

**Cracker**

_You started the conversation miss thing_

_But no, at least I hope you don’t_

**Aquaria**

_I don’t_

_Actually I realized today that you were probably my favorite person there_

When the message was left Aquaria realized how creepy that must have sounded and tried ending the conversation.

**Aquaria**

_I’ll leave you alone now, have fun at the party_

She threw her phone on the bed next to her and let out a sigh. This was why she didn’t make friends easily, she was just so weird at socializing. Still, being nervous was a new thing, half a year ago she could not have cared less what Miz Cracker of all people thought of her. But now, she had gained so much respect for the other queen. Looks aside Cracker was one of the funniest people she had ever met, and on top of that a genuinely sweet and caring person. She had comforted Aquaria on set when she was feeling down a couple of times, something she definitely didn’t have to do after how Aquaria had treated her.

Her phone vibrated next to her. She debated just leaving it there and going to sleep, but she was a Drag Queen and it was 10 pm. There wasn’t even a point in trying.

She unlocked her phone and saw a string of new messages from Cracker.

**Cracker**

_I’m just got home actually_

_Just wasn’t feeling it today_

_That’s what I get for being old_

_And that’s really sweet don’t be embarrassed_

_Such a gay thing to say though_

**Aquaria**

_Oh shut up_

**Cracker**

_Make me_

**Aquaria**

_I had that one coming didn’t I_

Cracker didn’t seem to have seen Aquaria’s last message.

**Cracker**

_You know what you were my favorite too_

Aquaria blushed. And then touched her cheeks wondering why the hell we she was blushing. Seriously was she 16 years old again. And besides, Cracker was just a friend. A friend she hadn’t seen in quite a while and was just now realizing how much she missed her.

**Aquaria**

_I really felt like we had become friends_

**Cracker**

_We did_

_What’s going on_

**Aquaria**

_We should do something_

_Like do a show together_

_Or get drinks_

_Friend stuff_

Aquaria really didn’t know what was suddenly coming over her. Hell, she had sent riskier texts to worse people before, so in the end what could really happen. Still she was a little bit terrified that Cracker wouldn’t want to be actual spending time with each other friends. She’d been in New York for over decade, surely she had enough friends.

**Cracker**

_You could come over right now_

_If you want to_

That wasn’t what she had expected, but Aquaria smiled down on her phone. She always seemed so confident, but she really feared rejection. She had such a hard time finding friends in the New York Drag Scene, she was sick of being rejected and left out. Still, Cracker felt different. Maybe a best friend? She shouldn’t get her hopes up, she had met Katelyn. Aquaria really couldn’t pinpoint the feeling.

**Cracker**

_I’m still in Drag though you can help me out of this horrible Latex glove_

Aquaria imagined what kind of dress Cracker might be wearing. She stalked her Instagram a lot and Cracker didn’t usually wear tight shit you couldn’t get out of.

**Aquaria**

_Should I bring lube_

Those social skills, she really had those.

**Aquaria**

_Like for the dress not_

_I’m not funny_

_But I’d love to come over_

**Cracker**

_Filthy thing_

_Here’s my address_

Aquaria got off her bed and started to look for something to wear. Something cute but not too much. Something that didn’t look like was trying to hard. Cause she wasn’t. It’s not like she was getting ready for a date or anything-

Oh.

OH.

Did she like Cracker like that? Aquaria remembered that she was a cute boy out of Drag. Tiny, but still very cute, and very much Aquaria’s type, now that she was thinking about it. Damn, that explained a lot.

Surprisingly she came to terms with it quite quickly, she had seen Cracker like two times in the past months, she wouldn’t really have any potential to obsess over her. Little crush never hurt nobody.

She put on tight black pants that she knew her ass looked great in and a thin white shirt. It was still pretty cold out in New York so she also grabbed a jacket, but then she was out the door.

Cracker lived very close to her, as it turned out, so she decided to just walk there and get a bit of a clear head. She decided she wouldn’t act on whatever she was feeling towards Cracker. Cracker probably still remembered her as a bit of childish brat, and she didn’t even know if she had a boyfriend. There was no trace of one on social media, but many people liked to keep things private.

A couple of minutes later she rang on Crackers door and was buzzed in. Cracker lived in an old building with no elevator and Aquaria had to walk up about twenty flights of stairs to get to Crackers apartment. When she reached the door she knew it was all worth it though.

Cracker was wearing her signature big blonde wig and a tight black latex dress Aquaria had never seen her in before. She looked amazing.

“Hey girl!” Cracker says and pulls Aquaria in for hug. Damn, she smelled good too.

“Hi Cracker” Aquaria smiled and followed her inside. They sat down at Cracker’s tiny kitchen table.

“How do you live three blocks away from me and I’ve never seen you around” Aquaria asked. She knew Cracker lived in Harlem but she never realized that they lived literally ten minutes from each other.

“Well you moved into a shitty apartment in East Harlem, two weeks later I suddenly move into a shitty apartment in East Harlem you know how it goes” Cracker grinned.

“Oh quit doing that I really feel shitty about it know.”

“I’m just teasing and you know it. You’re in my apartment to help me out of a dress, at this point I’m pretty sure you don’t hate me anymore.”  
“I never hated you though, I was just a whiny, entitled little bitch.”

“True that” Aquaria lightly hit Cracker on the arm for the comment, but hey were both still smiling. When the comfortable silence threatened to turn into an awkward silence, Cracker got up and turned around in her dress.

“So you gonna help me out of this or what? Bring on the lube girl”

Aquaria blushed again, only this time with Cracker staring right at her and most definitely noticing. Then, something in her grin changed.

She turned her back to Aquaria and swept her hair over on shoulder.

“Just kinda try to open the stuck zipper than I should be fine”

Aquaria, still unreasonably feeling like a teenager with an awkward crush carefully placed her hands on Cracker’s back. Cracker was still wearing heels but still a tiny bit shorter than Aquaria. Aquaria, usually a strict 6 ft plus kind of girl, found it oddly endearing.

While trying to loosen the zipper, Aquaria felt her face getting dangerously close to Cracker’s neck. It was right in front her, she could easily just put her lips on there, kiss her softly, maybe with a little teeth-

“I can finally breathe thank goodness!” The zipper had finally come unstuck, and Aquaria too, felt like she could breathe again. But Cracker was still standing so very close.

She turned around and was now looking Aquaria in the eye.

“Thank you” she was still smiling

“Anytime” Aquaria got out before she felt herself blush again and looked to the floor.

Cracker wouldn’t have that though and touched her cheek, urging her to look up again.

“Aquaria” She said with an unusual serious voice.

“Yes?” Aquaria finally looked up again and locked her eyes with Cracker.

“Are you fucking with me right now?”

“W-what?”

“Do you have a fucking crush on me?” Damn had she been that obvious.

“Oh I..uh… I mean..what?” Great Aquaria, way to show her your way with words.

“Are you kidding me” Cracker looked at her incredulously, but still with a smirk on her face, that Aquaria just couldn’t decipher. But she felt a bit anxious at this point, rejection just wasn’t her thing, so she straightened up at stared down Cracker.

“At this point you’re gonna have to be more specific, do you want me leave?” Aquaria hated that her voice seemed to tremble a little bit. What kind of a mess had she gotten herself into, this was exactly why she avoided feelings.

“Aquaria the reason I never called or texted after we where both back in New York is because I liked you and I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

Aquaria was lost.

“Why would that make me uncomfortable?”  
“You hated me half a year ago and I’m more than a decade older babe. To be honest I wasn’t sure if you were even legal yet.”  
“Oh shut all the way up I was on Drag Race you knew I was 21” Aquaria said, still smiling, and placed a hand on Crackers shoulder and slowly started trailing it down her now naked torso.

They locked eyes again.

“Aquaria do you really want this?” Cracker asked, more vulnerable than Aquaria had ever heard her before. Aquaria rested her Hand on Cracker’s waist again, apparently finally regaining her seducing abilities, and pulled her closer.

“Hell yeah” And with that she pulled Cracker in for a kiss.

Their kiss started out soft, Cracker cupped Aquaria’s face and traced her thumb over the soft skin and Cracker could feel Aquaria’s smile against her face. Their kiss deepen, Cracker lost another hand in Aquaria’s Hair and Aquaria traced the other queen neck with her fingers.

Cracker moaned against her mouth.

“Aquaria I’d love to take this all the way but there is still one thing” she said hesitantly.

“What is it?” Aquaria panicked again for a moment but forced herself to calm down.

“I’m still fully tucked and wearing a wig that weighs almost as much as I do” Aquaria started laughing out of relief and took a step back to look Cracker up and down. Huge ass wig, messed up mug from making out, toned chest and abs and a huge padded ass. Aquaria smirked.

“Well then I better help you get out of all this shit too”

Cracker had that wicked grin on her face again, grabbed Aquaria’s face and started pulling her towards the bedroom, their mouths on each other again.

Hands roaming everywhere, moaning and panting throughout the room, Aquaria realized that this might be the beginning of something.


End file.
